Personnal and confidential
by Calamithy
Summary: [Ua, yaoi, oneshot, semifluff] On peut faire des rencontres inattendues a des occasions inesperees... fic anniv special lilith HAPPY BDAY CHOUPIE !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. Toutes les chansons de Depeche Mode appartiennent à Depeche Mode.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, UA, Sexy et… deux couples inhabituels pour moi (enfin que j'ai pas posté ici), un autre habituel.**

**Rating : T/M, c' est un tit peu chaud**

**Pour qui ? Pour Lilith de moi HAPPY B-DAY ! Right on time à minuit comme promis ! Bon voyage ma choupie et tout plein de bonheur à toi !**

**Te papouille.**

**Résumé : lit inconnu, mec inconnu, concert… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Personnal** **and confidential**

¤

**Chez quelqu'un, le 29 juin 2006, 12h00**

¤

- Hmm…

¤

J'entrouvre les paupières difficilement, les yeux dans l'ocre des murs d'une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne, les yeux éblouis par un soleil omniprésent.

J'ai le corps tout engourdi, tout courbaturé… et tout chaud.

¤

- Chaud…

¤

Il fait une chaleur étouffante, j'ai l'impression de brûler et pourtant je suis nu sous ces draps rouges et or.

Nu sous ces draps enroulés autour de mes cuisses, coincé entre mes jambes, collé à ma peau.

Je suis en nage, un filet d'eau coule de la racine des cheveux à mon torse, mon ventre et le reste.

La fenêtre est ouverte et il fait bien plus chaud à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur ce qui réchauffe plus encore.

Les volets sont restés ouverts cette nuit, mais cette nuit qui se préoccupait des volets ?

¤

- …

¤

Un souffle humide remonte le long de mon dos, suit l'axe de ma moelle épinière en un mouvement fluide avant de se poser lascivement sur ma nuque.

Il fait bien plus chaud à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur à présent.

¤

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour…

¤

Mes yeux se ferment alors que les draps me quittent difficilement. J'ai la flemme d'écarter les cuisses, de faire un effort, je suis trop bien, là.

Pas envie de bouger, mais les mains sur mon ventre, sur mon torse savent être persuasives.

¤

- Bien dormi ?

- Hm, hm.

¤

Le bip-bip d'une montre retentit, un bruit étouffé par les lèvres douces contre mon oreille mais aussi par la poche de mon pantalon, perdu quelque part contre une porte avec mes portefeuille, t-shirt, chaussettes et baskets.

Et d'autres vêtements, bien sûr.

Mon esprit embrumé compte les bips pour avoir une heure à défaut du jour, la nuit a quelque peu chamboulé mes repères.

¤

- Tu as sommeil ?

- Hm, un peu ?

¤

La nuit et lui.

¤

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non…

¤

Il est 12h00 et je me réveille dans un lit inconnu.

Je n'ai pas encore son nom en tête, à la place j'ai une chanson.

Des accords de guitare électrique, entre rock et blues, des accords de live.

Des accords qui me donnent autant la chair de poule que l'homme qui de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de son corps tout entier cherche à réveiller le volcan.

Des accords des accords… qu'il se me met à fredonner à mon oreille, à croire qu'on a la même chose en tête.

¤

- Your own personal jesus….

¤

Oh… ma mémoire ne me dit pas encore qui tu es, inconnu, mais elle me donne le fil conducteur…

Et me dit exactement où nous nous sommes rencontrés…

* * *

« Flashback la veille, 28 juin 2006 »

¤

Je m'appelle Quatre Winner.

Quatre, parce que mes parents sont férus de numérologie et comme je suis né le 28 juin 1986, c'est le chiffre qui correspond.

2+8+0+6+1+9+8+6 égal 40, 4+0 égal 4.

¤

On dit que les « 4 » sont « équilibrés, précis, loyaux, honnêtes, fidèles, dévoués ».

On peut dire que ça me correspond assez : pour ce qui est de la précision, je suis en BTMS pour compléter ma formation de prothésiste dentaire.

La précision et la patience, ça me connaît.

Pour ce qui est de l'équilibre, je suis bien entouré et j'ai la tête sur les épaules.

Une famille gentille et peu d'amis, certes, mais honnêtes, loyaux, fidèles et dévoués, alors pourquoi ne pas agir de même avec eux ?

¤

Mes meilleurs amis, je les connais depuis tout petit, on a le même âge et on vit ensemble dans un 4 pièces à Joinville-le-Pont, près de Paris.

Trowa travaille dans le cirque familial, le « Bloomton » tout en poursuivant ses études de vétérinaire et Heero veut être avocat d'affaires, comme son père.

Trowa et Heero, hein ? Comme quoi je ne suis pas le seul à porter un prénom louche (enfin original)

¤

Line et son Américain de mari Jack Barton, trapézistes cracheurs de feu en tandem, avaient décidé de donner les prénoms de leurs pères à leur petit gars.

Seulement… Théophraste Rodolf Olaf Wolfgang Alfred ? Pour un si petit être ?

¤

- Ouin !

- Bonjour mon petit trésor. Dis bonjour à maman et papa et à ta sœur Catherine.

- Ouin !

- Cathy voici ton petit frère. Théophraste Rodolf Olaf Wolfgang Alfred Barton.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Euh maman ? Il est plus fripé et plus rouge que tout à l'heure… je crois qu'il aime pas…

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

¤

C'était un peu beaucoup. Alors ils convinrent de donner la première lettre de chaque prénom, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux dans la famille.

C'était adorable. C'était ridicule. C'était « Trowa ».

Les parents n'avaient pas pensé aux jeux de mots, aux futurs « un-deux-trois soleil », « aquafresh 3 », « et un, et deux, et 3-0 » (non, ils n'avaient pas pu prévoir que la France gagnerait la coupe du monde).

¤

Les enfants s'étaient moqués de Tro – il a fait l'école du cirque à temps partiel pour pouvoir suivre quelques cours avec Heero et moi - jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une tête de plus qu'eux.

¤

- T'as quelque chose à dire ?

- Nan.

¤

En général c'était radical.

Et puis ses cheveux brun roux, ses beaux yeux verts et sa musculature harmonieuse parce qu'acrobate à ses heures – quand il ne faisait pas clown, dompteur de fauves où cible de Cathy, sa sœur lanceuse de couteaux - ont eu vite fait de les dissuader.

On n'attrapait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre après tout. Et on n'avait pas forcément envie de se mettre à dos le clan Barton Bloom.

Ils savaient trop bien y faire avec les fauves. Et avec les couteaux.

¤

La mère de Heero, Irina, professeur franco-russe dont il tenait le regard bleu foncé, avait voulu être originale, comme toute maman cherchant dans le livre des prénoms qui se respecte.

« Hiro » et dérivés étaient courants au Japon et il y en avait déjà pas mal dans la famille de son époux, l'illustre avocat d'affaires internationales Masanori Yuy.

Alors elle avait mis deux « e », vu que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose en transcription en kanji, tout en restant original. Pas d'incident diplomatique avec la belle-famille.

¤

Masa était souvent en déplacement et Irina, qui donnait des cours de français et de russe à domicile, se sentait très souvent seule.

Et elle n'avait pas toujours le temps de s'occuper de son bonhomme de cinq ans à l'époque. C'était la maman de Trowa qui nous gardait tous les trois.

Quand Rini avait demandé à son ex s'il pouvait revoir son emploi du temps, Masa n'avait même pas répondu à la question, trop occupé qu'il était à la tromper à gauche et à droite.

Par contre le lendemain, Hana, son innocente sœur cadette, arrivait par le premier avion de son Japon natal et faisait office de dame de compagnie.

Du coup Rini pouvait voir Heero et Tro et moi nous squattions plus chez lui parce qu'il avait les plus beaux jouets. Et puis c'était plus grand aussi.

¤

Ce que Masa n'avait pas prévu était de se faire jeter de la baraque deux ans plus tard par cette même Hana, restée pour montrer que la famille Yuy avait encore « de l'honneur » après ce qu'il « avait fait ».

¤

- Tu devrais avoir honte onisan.

- …

¤

Hana qui avait secrètement engagé un détective privé pour mettre les aventures de son frère au grand-jour – envoyant anonymement les photos aux tabloïds -, faisant en sorte que le divorce soit extrêmement profitable à la femme bafouée.

Faisant en sorte que rien ne remonte jusqu'à elle, surtout, on était une Yuy ou on ne l'était pas.

Innocente Hana qui était devenue la maîtresse de Rini dans les trois mois où elle s'était installée dans la résidence familiale et qui n'en avait jamais bougé depuis.

¤

- Bien jouée, chérie…

- Hm… onisan exagère.

¤

Seuls Heero, Trowa et moi sommes au courant.

¤

Un Heero pas plus perturbé que ça d'avoir été élevé par deux femmes, question d'éducation, de caractère et d'entourage.

Heero avait conservé des bons rapports avec Masa parce qu'il faisait la part des choses : il avait été (obligé) de divorcer de sa mère, pas de lui. Et puis il n'était pas un mauvais père, juste infidèle.

¤

- Otosan.

- Heero.

¤

Ils se voyaient aussi souvent qu'avant, c'est-à-dire peu, mais leurs entrevues étaient satisfaisantes. Ils étaient aussi éloquents l'un que l'autre mais ils se comprenaient.

¤

- Hn.

- Hn… Hn.

¤

Si son père lui avait bien transmis quelque chose, à part son charme impossible et ses cheveux bruns, c'était son goût du barreau, même si c'était surréaliste, on parlait un minimum à la barre.

Et sa vénération absolue pour le groupe Depeche Mode.

¤

- Une expression musicale atypique, une liberté de ton, des mélodies et un véritable parolier.

- Hn. Et une sacrée paire de fesses.

- … Me serais passé de cela, Heero.

- Hn. Tu ne peux pas me déshériter.

- Tu seras un excellent avocat mon fils.

- J'aurais de qui tenir.

¤

J'avais à peine croisé Masa et je le vénérais.

Trowa n'était pas du tout Depeche Mode – pas son truc -,

¤

- Depeche Mode c'est naze.

- Le cirque, c'est naze.

- Bien joué Winner.

¤

par contre moi, si, si, si, même si je n'aime pas tout, j'aime presque tout.

C'est un groupe pop/rock/électro/parfois new-wave, tout dépend de l'inspiration, toujours à contre-courant. Hybride, inclassable en fait.

Le chanteur a un vrai charisme, une vraie voix qui donne des frissons, hmm, grave. Le groupe a une puissance scénique que jusque-là je n'avais vu qu'à travers des DVD live…

Depeche Mode ? Le nom est d'une ironie mordante et pourtant les concerts sont bondés, blindés, à guichet fermé. Un anti-mode qui remplit Bercy ça fait mal quand même.

¤

Même si je n'étais pas né quand ils ont commencé à faire carrière, je vouais depuis mes quinze ans, un culte absolu aux chansons de Martin et aux interprétations de Dave.

Ainsi qu'à son corps sculpté, ses tatouages, ses yeux bleu foncés et son sourire coquin, sa sensibilité à fleur de peau qui transpire de ses pores.

J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres parce que les paroles de certaines des chansons, comme « shake the disease », « walking in my shoes », ou « enjoy the silence » me parlaient très fort.

¤

J'ai dansé en boîte pour la première fois sur un remix de « i just can't get enough ». Ils ont fait mieux mais bon, c'est festif.

J'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois avec un homme sur « master and servant » et dans la même nuit je me suis fait larguer sur « policy of the truth »…

Quand on trouve ses mecs en boîte on devrait connaître la musique, pourtant ça empêchait pas la boule dans la gorge.

Il fallait une première fois à tout. Et j'ai appris à ne pas croire aux miracles, mais à prendre du plaisir où je le peux avec prudence. Je ne veux pas faire tout capoter.

J'aurais bien voulu une rencontre un peu moins téléphoné, un truc banal et mignon même si après on y va. Je cherche à concilier ce que j'aime avec un peu de… de moins chacal.

J'aimerais trouver un mec sympa sans aller dans des endroits pour ça.

Juste un peu de changement dans mon ordinaire, quoi.

Je parle beaucoup des autres et très peu de moi… mais je suis pas si équilibré que ça mine de rien.

Il me manque quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

¤

Beaucoup de moments de ma vie sont rattachés à ce groupe et j'avais envie de les voir en concert, pourtant j'avais perdu tout espoir de les y voir un jour puisqu'ils n'avaient pas fait de tournée depuis une quinzaine d'années.

Puisque les membres du groupe avaient décidé de faire une carrière solo. Pas de miracles, hm ?

Mais le nouvel album « playing the angel » était sorti. Suivi d'une tournée mondiale. Et j'étais aux anges.

¤

- Yes, yes !

¤

A peine l'ai-je appris que je me suis mis sur un site pour acheter les tickets, mais ils étaient déjà complets.

¤

- Et merde…

¤

Oui, déjà.

¤

Les places se vendent à des prix impossibles au marché noir et j'avais beau les aimer très fort, je n'avais pas les moyens de payer le prix fort.

¤

- 300 euros ? 600 euros ? Prix de DEPART ? MAIS ILS SE TOUCHENT !

¤

Mais c'était compter sans Masa et Heero.

Masa s'était fait offrir par des clients généreux plusieurs tickets pour suivre l'un de ses groupes préféré dans leur tournée mondiale. Comme il voyageait beaucoup, on lui avait donné chaque fois deux places dans toutes les villes où ils passaient.

Et donc Masa, dans sa grande bonté, avait décidé de céder ses billets pour Bercy à son fils.

¤

- De toutes façons je suis en déplacement à Acapulco, autant que les billets servent.

- Tu veux que je te les paye, 'tosan ?

- Heero.

- Je ne sais pas, je demande. On ne sait jamais avec toi.

- Hn. Sage réponse.

¤

Et Heero m'avait offert la place pour mon anniversaire, date du seul concert qu'ils feraient sur Paris.

Et évidemment vu qu'il était aussi fan que moi…

¤

- Tu veux venir au concert de DM avec moi ?

- C'est une blague ?

- Je ne sais pas, je demande.

¤

il allait venir.

¤

- Heero je t'aime ! Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Non merci, je sais ce que donne le mariage. Mais je veux bien coucher avec toi.

- Non, t'es comme un frère.

- Toi et tes principes…

¤

Le pied.

¤

Trowa nous avait bien évidemment trouvés pathétiques à avoir les yeux qui brillaient comme des étoiles– oui, même Heero c'est dire –

¤

- Vous faîtes pitié.

- On t'emmerde, Barton.

- Ouais, on t'emmerde, Trowa.

¤

et à réviser les paroles des chansons en se fringuant – t-shirt, jogging et baskets noires pour Heero, jeans-t-shirt blanc et baskets beiges pour moi -, mais bon.

Je lui ai rappelé bien gentiment qu'il était dans le même état quand il écoutait du Muse avec sa copine.

¤

- Qui c'est qui a dit que faire l'amour sur du Muse c'était cliché ?

- Euh, Hilde ?

- Je lui dirais que t'as menti, Tro.

- Quatre…

¤

Le concert était à 20h30 et nous sommes arrivés à Bercy à 13h00 sachant que le concert commençait à 20h30 et que les portes s'ouvraient à 19h00. On avait du zèle ? Allez à un concert de Depeche Mode s'ils en font encore un, vous comprendrez.

Vous comprendrez que si vous ne vous amenez pas très vite, vous allez vous faire carotter.

¤

- J'étais là !

- Ouais, moi aussi et t'y étais pas.

- Un problème Quatre ?

- Non, Heero t'inquiètes, il voulait juste me gruger.

- …

- Fais pas les gros yeux comme ça, tu vas lui faire faire pipi dans son froc.

- …

- Oops. Trop tard.

¤

Avant d'arriver à Bercy même, on avait mangé un bout dans un fast-food et on s'est amusés à deviner qui irait au concert par rapport aux vêtements que les gens portaient.

On les voyait bien quand ils commandaient, même si c'était de dos.

On n'attendait pas forcément qu'ils se retournent, on avait un peu faim et on ne voulait pas se faire griller nos places.

Parmi il y avait une vieille dame avec une robe à fleurs jaune et bleu –

¤

- Mamie elle va nulle part.

- Clair, 'ro.

¤

Une jeune fille toute de noire – elle, elle y allait, c'était sûr, elle avait le t-shirt de la tournée sur elle –

Un jeune homme de ma taille avec une casquette sur ses cheveux châtains, un petit polo jaune, un baggy kaki et des boots et lui il nous a fait hésiter, il était trop street-wear pour y aller.

¤

- Tu crois…

- Non Winner, l'est plus Sum 41 que DM.

¤

Il était accompagné d'un autre jeune homme un peu plus petit que lui avec une queue de cheval très noire qui arrivait sous ses omoplates. Il avait un polo blanc à rayures bleues sur un jean noir, avec des baskets toutes bleues.

Elles étaient sympa comme tout.

J'en étais à observer ses baskets quand Heero m'a dit.

¤

- Bouge, on n'a plus le temps.

- Et lui tu crois…

- On s'en fout, s'il y va et qu'il te grille ta place, tu vas le détester.

- C'est vrai. Mais je lui chiperais ses baskets d'abord.

¤

Alors j'ai englouti le reste de mon sandwich, suis allé ouvrir le robinet avant de partir attendre l'ouverture des portes.

¤

¤

Après avoir attendu des heures en papotant, chantant, buvant un peu mais pas trop et mangeant aussi, pour oublier qu'on était debout, les portes se sont ouvertes et nous nous sommes précipités dans la salle, déterminer à être dans la fosse.

Oui c'était suicidaire, on allait être pressés comme des sardines, mais Heero et moi on voulait être très près.

Près de notre rêve.

Mais y en avait qui courraient plus vite que nous – dont mémé robe à fleurs, comme quoi - et nous n' étions pas aussi près de la scène qu'on le voulait mais bon.

¤

- 'tain, mamie elle a mis quoi dans son dentier ?

- Je sais pas, du poppers ?

¤

On n'allait pas se plaindre. Les sièges rouges étaient bourrés, bourrés.

Les gens aussi : p certains avaient bu un peu trop de bières, certains s'évanouissaient alors que le concert ne commençait même pas…

Certains allaient le regretter c'était sûr.

Il y avait pas mal d'étrangers, des Allemands, des Anglais, des Belges, des Israéliens… et même quelques américains, il y avait des gens des quatre coins de la France, des gens déterminés à vivre l'événement.

Il y avait vraiment de tout genre de look, des hard-rockers, des technolands, des minets, des minots, une moyenne d'âge entre 17 et 35 ans et parfois y avait des extrêmes comme mamie.

Et ça faisait chaud au cœur de voir tout ce monde, de voir qu'on n'était pas tous seuls quelque part.

Quand on est tout seul à faire son mariole devant son miroir on se sent con, mais quand il y a 17000 cons on se sent pas moins cons, on n'est juste pas cons tous seuls.

¤

¤

La première partie faisait ses accords, la lumière était encore allumée.

Je sentais Heero qui s'impatientait. Avant de se figer.

Il y avait un mec bien devant nous, super plus près de la scène que nous.

Je reconnais le polo jaune et la carrure, c'était le mec du fast-food.

il retirait sa casquette avant d'ôter son polo, voilà pourquoi Heero s'était figé.

Il commençait à faire chaud et le mec faisait son show.

Un slow show, parce qu'il prenait son temps.

¤

- Comment qu'il se la raconte…

- …

- Heero ?

- …

¤

Le polo laisse apparaître l'un des t-shirts de la tournée : un t-shirt collector noir avec des petites ailes blanches dans le dos, qui se voyait très bien avec les jeux de lumière.

Et il avait de jolis biceps et une sorte de fil de barbelé autour, ça pouvait être autre chose mais de là où j'étais, le tatouage ressemblait à ça/

La casquette avait laissé retomber une natte immense, qui venait lui chatouiller les fesses, faisant un pendule tentateur à chaque fois qu'il battait la mesure d'une playlist house censée mettre la foule dans l'ambiance.

¤

- … quel cul.

- Heero ?

¤

Alors Heero a fait un truc que je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire.

Il m'a pris la main pour aller directement voir son ange.

Il a surtout réussi à griller tout le monde : il lui avait apparemment fallu une motivation supplémentaire.

Il n'avait juste pas percuté que cet ange avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Le type qui était à côté de lui tout à l'heure. Il avait ôté son polo et on voyait un t-shirt prune.

Le dos était ma foi intéressant, de haut en bas et quel bas, une chute de reins ferme qui mériterait une investigation approfondie,

mais il fallait le voir de face.

¤

Et plus tard quand on les a un peu mieux vu, il avait fallu déterminer s'ils étaient intéressés.

Ou les rendre intéressés. Parce que nous on l'était clairement et on n'avait vu que le trois-quarts.

¤

Nous arrivions tout près d'eux, à quatre ou cinq personnes d'eux à peu près, quand la lumière s'éteignit.

La première partie « The Bravery» commençait et Heero et moi on s'était mis à haïr la fosse.

Parce que dès que le concert commence, tu ne peux pas parler à moins d'être très, très près.

Et on ne pouvait pas trop bouffer l'espace vital de gens qu'on ne connaissait pas, je voulais pas me prendre un pain dans la gueule pour des avances non désirées.

¤

- Tu crois que ce sera bien, dis ?

- Hn. Ça a intérêt…

¤

On a espéré très fort, vu les très bonne critiques, que « The Bravery » était une première partie à la hauteur quand même, il y aurait de quoi être dégoûtés si en attendant DM on s'emmerdait.

Et si en plus on ne pouvait même pas leur parler… pour rien.

¤

Nous subissons – oui, c'est le cas de le dire – la première partie et même si je ne l'entendais pas vraiment, je sentais Heero à côté de moi qui fulminait.  
The Bravery (from New-York city, comme ils aimaient à nous le préciser… souvent), une légende, un Mythe. Trowa aurait été content, il aurait été parfaitement dans son élément.

¤

"Bienvenue à une imitation du cirque Bloomton", le chanteur – un grand escogriffe tout maigre en jean/chemise avec la même touffe que Heero, genre chevelure courte indomptable avec des longues mèches sur le front - s'est fracassé sur la scène en se prenant pour une star en sautant sur la scène.

¤

- Oula…

Avant de danser comme s'il avait un clebs accroché à sa jambe – et de gros problèmes de constipation - a fait tomber un truc, l'a ramassé avant de le replacer dans la poche arrière de son jean tout en se coinçant la main...

¤

- Oh bordel…

- …

¤

On aurait dit qu'il était pris de convulsion à un moment.

¤

- C'est quoi ce faux groupe, là…

¤

Après super chanteur – dansant plus vite que la musique - a joué aussi au lasso avec son micro et a manqué d'éclater le batteur derrière lui, qui s'était reculé de justesse.

Mais le spectacle n'était pas terminé. Le bassiste a manqué deux ou trois mouvements parce qu'il était plus petit que le micro et qui compensait en jouant comme un excité avec une chorégraphie bien à lui….

¤

- Cte pitié… j'ai payé pour ça ?

¤

Après ça t'avait le guitariste qui s'était viandé sur le dos tellement qu'il était pris dans sa chanson - ou le fil par terre, à voir ... - grandiose, simply grandiose.

J'ai jeté un œil de côté et j'ai vu Heero se décomposer virtuellement, la mâchoire aussi serrée que ses poings.

J'ai regardé à nouveau le pseudo chanteur de pop/rock reconverti dans le cirque sans le vouloir – et c'était ce qui était drôle – et là je ne me suis plus retenu.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

¤

Dans la fosse, ils sautaient, s'excitaient, hurlaient de contentement – oui ce groupe avait le droit d'avoir des fans, Heero et moi et quelques autres n'en faisions certainement pas parti –

Dans une fosse noire de monde en mouvement, on avait du mal à voir qui s'emmerdait, sauf quand on était suffisamment près. Le faux groupe plus Heero m'avaient achevé.

¤

Emporté par mon fou rire, j'ai fait un faux mouvement, trébuchant sur mes propres baskets. J'allais me rétamer quand j'ai senti deux mains sur ma taille me retenir.

Sacrée Heero.

Sacrés réflexes.

Sauf que Heero n'était plus à côté de moi mais devant moi par je ne savais quel miracle, la main sur l'épaule du type avec les ailes d'ange.

Je suis sûr qu'il essaie de l'embobiner et tout.

¤

- Dis-moi…

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as trouvé où ton t-shirt avec les ailes ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as trouvé où ton t-shirt ?

- QUOI ?

¤

Je vais pour virer les mains sur moi et dire merci quand même, quand une bouche s'est posée à un souffle de mon oreille.

¤

- Attention.

¤

J'aimais beaucoup la voix qui me parlait, elle était très grave et calme. Et sensuelle. Et la pression de la main, sans être oppressante, indiquait clairement qu'il était intéressé.

J'ai tourné la tête légèrement, me désintéressant complètement des comiques et je n'arrivais pas à bien distinguer qui était là.

Je pouvais juste dire qu'il avait une musculature compacte, je sentais ses muscles tendus dans mon dos.

J'ai posé les mains sur les siennes et je lui ai dit.

¤

- Merci.

- De rien. J'ai attrapé un ange.

- Oui, tombé de la fosse.

¤

Je suis blond et avec l'éclairage un peu blanc, ça pouvait donner à mes cheveux et à mon corps un aspect éthéré.

Le coup de l'ange à deux balles j'avais l'habitude, même si j'étais loin d'en être un, je n'étais pas plus mauvais qu'un autre non plus, juste mes mauvais jours, mes mauvais côtés.

Et j'étais pas asexué. Il savait qu'il tenait un homme dans ses bras et il avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas se faire simplement parfois ? Depuis quand c'était une insulte que d'être attiré ?

¤

Ce mec tentait sa chance sans savoir s'il en avait une. D'un être à l'autre sans souci de sexe même s'il en voulait, fallait pas se leurrer.

En risquant de se ramasser comme tout le monde. Et pas comme un gay. En craignant d'être repoussé et non rejeté.

Juste comme tout le monde, là, il n'était pas dans un placard.

Ça faisait un bien fou. C'était ce que je cherchais en plus, sans prise de tête. Et je l'avais trouvé tout connement à un concert de DM.

On m'avait jamais dragué à un concert. Mais il restait à voir s'il valait la peine aussi, que je termine ma nuit romantique avec lui.

¤

Il a éclaté de rire bien sûr, quand il m'a compris et je ne me suis pas aperçu quand les Bravery sont partis.

Par contre j'ai fait tout le concert de DM dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui me fredonnait les paroles au creux de l'oreille.

¤

- Je m'appelle…

- Moi c'est Quatre.

- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure au mcdo avec ton copain. Je suis un copain au gars à la natte.

- Hein ? Mais comment ?

- Je me suis décalé, j'avais déjà fait leur concert à Amnéville et je savais que The Bravery c'était pas possible. Mais Duo ne connaissait pas, il voulait aller dans la fosse et être prêt.

¤

Et je suis sûr que Dave – pantalon de cuir et boléro assorti – nous a fait un coucou. Et Martin, avec son t-shirt noir et ses petites ailes d'ange noir dans le dos, a chanté rien que pour nous aussi.

Le concert était magique, magique. Même si on ne pouvait pas faire pire que the Bravery. Même si faire un concert dans les bras d'un coup de cœur, ça le faisait grave.

Un coup de cœur qui m'avait embrassé sur « Personal Jesus ». Et c'était un baiser trop tendre pour mon esprit cartésien, équilibré, compartimenté.

¤

Après on s'est rapproché de Heero – qui avait fait exactement la même chose avec il avait dit comment ? Ah oui, Duo – et il le tenait tranquillement dans ses bras.

¤

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Tu fais quelque chose après ?

- Avec toi ?

- Hn.

- Alors hn.

- C'est un hn oui ou un hn non ?

- Si t'es toujours aussi adorable à la fin du concert ce sera oui sans problèmes beau brun.

¤

Et Duo l'avait surpris en lui donnant un baiser sur le nez. Mais après la surprise le Heero avait happé ses lèvres.

Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi calme. Ils étaient vachement naturels tous les deux, à sauter, crier, délirer à mesure que le groupe enchaînait les tubes, excitait la foule avec leur talent.

C'était vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie.

¤

Après on est allés boire un verre tous les quatre toujours sous l'adré du concert, avons mieux fait connaissance : ils étaient tous les deux étudiants et ils avaient notre âge, vivaient ensemble dans un trois-pièces qu'ils louaient aux parents de Duo en banlieue parisienne.

On aurait toujours pu faire semblant de ne pas se dévorer des yeux, on aurait pu repousser, retarder l'échéance, mais aux regards que l'on se lançait, on savait Heero et moi qu'on ne rentrerait pas seuls cette nuit-là.

On était pas venus pour ça mais si on le trouvait pourquoi se priver ? On pouvait trouver son bonheur à un concert après tout. Dave et Martin nous avaient guidés.

Masa serait vert.

¤

« Fin du flash-back »

* * *

- Your own personnal jesus…

¤

Et alors que tu me rafraîchis la mémoire, bel inconnu, que tu me réveilles le corps pour que j'éveille le tiens, je me tourne entre tes bras et je te prends les lèvres.

¤

- Hmm….

¤

Puis je m'allonge sur ton ventre, pour te préparer à me recevoir, Wu Fei, mon ange aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard d'onyx et bridé, au corps de pain d'épice et à l'odeur de miel.

Et je murmure tout contre ta bouche.

¤

- Reach out, touch faith…

¤

¤

J'ai tendu les bras et tu étais là Wu Fei et vous savez quoi ? Il est resté et contre moi et dans ma vie.

Et le petit ange de Heero aussi, Duo avait su le rendre moins cynique, moins blasé.

Et moi je crois un peu plus aux miracles. Peut-être qu'il manquait ça à mon équilibre. Peut-être qu'il me manquait Wu Fei.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

HAPPY B-DAY PETITE LILITH DE MOI !

Tu voulais un 4x5 parlant de DM et du concert qu'on avait fait toutes les deux et ben vala tu l'as ! Je l'ai postée à minuit exprès pour que ça tombe sur ton anniversaire, j'espère que ça te plaira, que ça te fera rire et que ça te rappellera des souvenirs XD.

¤ te papouille très fort ¤

Si vous ne connaissez pas Depeche Mode, achetez quelques titres sur itunes. Si vous avez l'occasion, découvrez-les EN LIVE, ce sont des bêtes de scène, vous comprenez pourquoi vous vous êtes déplacés, et j'ai payé ma place 41 euros, ce qui n'est RIEN, certaines places se négocient à 200 euros, c'est vous dire !

The Bravery existe : à voir en live pour se marrer, Lilith, le type à côté de nous et moi on s'est marrés comme des baleines. **Les événements décris sur eux sont VERIDIQUES**.

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu aussi, la prochaine publication sera Opération Séduction, mais là priorité à anniversaire Lilith j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :p

Et puis si vous me pardonnez pas je ferais de la rétention de fic XD

Mici pour vos tits mots et à peluch'

Mithy ¤b-day scribouilleuse XD¤


End file.
